Love in different ways
by FinchelBrittana
Summary: "Rachel s gone!" Puck cries making everyone jump in surprise "What do you mean with that?" Finn spist out, trying to hide the bad feeling that s set on his stomach. "It means, that Rachel s gone, to God knows where!" Puck snaps making everyone in Glee club let out a surprised gasp.


**Hey!This story will involve some characters from Vampire Diaries, just cause I really love Delena(no offense to Stelena fans)...There will be Samchel friendship,** **Damon/Rachel & Rachel/Elena friendship, later on there will be a little pezberry and pucklberry friendship(probably)...**

**Don´t hate me for my bad english! Thank you :)**

* * *

Rachel Berry was eating her breakfast when she heard her best friend´s car horn. She quickly finished drinking her soy milk, put her school bag over her shoulder and got out of the house.

"Hey Ray!" Sam greeted her with a wide grin on his face, waving his hand, signaling her to get inside the car.

"Good morning Samuel!" She replied after sitting on the passenger seat. "How are you?"

"Don´t worry about me Little Lady, how are you?" He asks looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I´m super excited Sam! But i guess you already know about that, since you were the one who invited me to watch the Barbra Streisand 3D movie on Friday night! Thank you once more, I really,really wanted to see that movie!" She says clapping her hands excited.

Sam shifts on his seat feeling uncomfortable with the mention of their friends date on Friday night. "Uhh..Of course,you don´t need to thank me Rachel.." Sam says quickly trailling off. "So are you excited for Glee today?" He asks trying to change the topic.

Rachel´s face falls and she crosses her arms against her chest, looking out of the window with a frown. "No, i´m not excited at all! Why would i be? It´ll be just another horrible hour where I´ll have to watch Finn and Quinn together, where I´ll have to hear Santana´s insults and snappy comments...I don´t even feel like singing anymore! I mean, why should i even bother when I know that no one appreciates me in there?!"

Sam looks toughtfull before saying "That´s not true. I appreciate you."

Rachel freezes on her spot remembering Finn words at the bowlling alley last year "_I appreciate you."_

"You may actually like me, but everyone will just insult me and beg me to shut up..." She protests not wanting to talk more about it. "Let´s just go to school!"

Sam sighs and starts driving to WHMS.

* * *

Rachel´s pov:

Rachel´s taking her Math books out of her locker, cause sadly that´s the next class she´ll have. _"What if i cut that class?"_ She think to herself _"But wouldn´t that be too rebel?"_

"Hi there" Sam says behind her, making her jump in surprise. Rachel turns around and playfully smacks him on the arm "Not funny!" She adds,glaring at Sam when he laughs.

"Okay, I see you´re not in a good mood today" He teases leaning his head against one locker.

"I´m having maths. I hate maths. I mean,i don´t understand how that will help me to achieve my stardoom, but I need to have good grades to be famous,so it´s not like I have tons of choices..." She grumbles.

"I hate Maths too, it´s really confusing and my teacher always shouts at me for not getting anything right" Sam mumbles in agreement. His eyes travel to Rachel´s chest and she´s about to ask him where the hell he is looking at, when he interrups her toughts.

"You changed your clothes" He says noticing that she´s now wearing a red sweater with a matching skirt, instead of the dress she brought in the morning.

"Yes, Karofsky slushied me...AGAIN...and it´s not like I could walk around school wearing dirty clothes,is it?" She snaps and Sam looks down.

Rachel instantly feels guilty when she sees the hurt in her friend´s eyes "Sam, I´m sorry I didn´t mean it, i swear...Please forgive me.." She quickly apolizes

Sam looks up and gives her a small smile "I´m not mad...It´s just..I have something really important to tell you" He addmits looking at his feet.

Rachel gives him a confused stare "Okay, tell me right away!"

"I´m moving" Sam says looking up to see Rachel´s reaction.

She smiles "That´s okay Sam, who knows maybe you´ll be living next to me!"

"No Ray, I´m moving to California"

She looks at him wide eyed before shaking her head "What?...No,you´re not!"

"I am"

"No you can´t be!" She shouts "You can´t leave me here alone!"

"I´m so sorry" He says quietly

"No!" She cries "Please Sam, don´t leave!...Was it cause I was mean to you today? I´m sorry, I´m just having a bad day, but I promise I can be nicer!"

He shakes his head with a sad smile "No Rachel, of course it´s not cause of that...If it was my choice I would stay here with you.  
But my dad got a new job, and I just really have to go"

"Please don´t leave!" She begs with tears running down her face

"Hey, don´t be like that!" He says hugging her, tearing up

"But I can´t do this without my best friend..."

"Of course you can! You´re Rachel Berry, Ray, you don´t need me! You don´t need anyone to make it...You´re the strongest person I know..."

Rachel´s only reponse is a loud sob.

* * *

*Glee club*

"Hey guys!" Mr Schue greets coming into the choir room. "Today we´ll start with classic rock!"

"Oh please! Not again!" Santana mumbles in frustration.

"We can´t start the lesson yet. Sam and Rachel are missing" Artie says while everyone looks around the room, searching for the students in question.

"Probably making out in some janitors closet" Finn says dryly making Santana and Puck roll their eyes at him.

"That´s okay. I already knew that they would be missing today" Mr Schue says matter-of-factly.

"And why is that...?"Puck asks out loud, making the question that everyone wanted to know the answer.

"There where some last hour news...Sam´s leaving guys."

"What do you mean with that?" Quinn asks sounding slightly worried

"He´s moving to California" Mr Schue clarifies

"Finally!" Finn says relieved, getting glares from many people in the room

"Rachel was a little shaken up with the news, and she was crying so Sam is outside with her, trying to calm her down..." Mr Schue says, noticing when Finn winces at the mention of a crying Rachel.

" When is he moving?" Artie asks

"Today" Mr Schue answers "Today was Sam´s last day in Ohio"

The entire Glee club gasps "I know, Sam was a nice addiction to the club...Anyway let´s start the lesson" Mr Schue says moving closer to the white board.

* * *

*Boys Locker room*

"What?" Finn asks annoyed when he notices the intense look that Sam´s giving him.

"Look I know you´re happy and all that I´m leaving..." Sam starts

"More than happy...I seriously think that I´m getting my birthday present early" Finn says while Sam rolls his eyes

"Yeah,whatever...The point is that I´m leaving, wich means that me and Rachel won´t be glued to each others hips anymore. That gives you the perfect chance to make things right with Rachel..."

"And why would I do that?" He asks

"We both know why, so don´t play dumb with me...I´m doing you a favour, you know? I´m leaving, giving you the all clear to go after my best friend...I´m couting on you to fix this...To fix her" He adds looking at Finn who stays silent

"Bye Finn, and good luck!" He says leaving, feeling like he just did the right thing.

* * *

"I really have to go now Ray..." Sam says getting up from her couch.

"...Okay..So, bye?"

"No,Rachel this isn´t goodbye...We can talk on facebook and skype..." Sam says while Rachel shakes her head

"It´s not the same thing! I´ll never see you again!"

"Of course you will! After we graduate you´ll go to New york, and I´ll go too."

"You will?" Rachel asks surprised

"Yeah, so it´ll be just one year, then we´ll be together again..."

"Promise?"

"Promise" He says "Sorry, but I really need to go now..."

Rachel nods "Fine...See you Sam" She says standing up to give him a hug

"You´re my best friend Ray...don´t forget me while I´m gone,okay?" He jokes crying

"You´re my best friend too...And of course I won´t forget you..." She says smiling sadly

"I know, i was only joking...I´ll call you when I get there okay?" He asks and she nods in reponse

"Cool...Bye" He smiles at her one more time and next thing she knows, he´s already inside his car.

Rachel watches him leave from the window, waving at him while he waves back, shouting "I love you"...When he´s finally out of sight, Rachel sits back on her sofa crying silently.

* * *

"I felt bad for her, Mom ..." Puck says after telling his mom today´s events.

"Rachel´s a very sweet girl..But she´s also strong, and it´s not like she´s alone" His mom says

"It kind of is...Her dads are always working, Sam used to be with her everyday, but now that he´s gone, she´s pretty much living in an empty house!" Puck exclaims

His mom looks at him for a few moments before answering " Here´s what you´re going to do. Tomorrow you´ll go to Rachel´s house, you´ll drive her to school and then you´ll bring her here. From now Rachel Berry is leaving with us"

"Are you serious?" Puck asks happy

"Of course I´m serious, now go on and get room for your friend" She says, watching amused as he rans out of the kitchen doing a victory dance.

* * *

Rachel´s doing dinner for her and for her dads, when she notices a note on the table. She picks up the piece of paper and reads out loud:

_Dear Rachel:_

_Honey, today we got called into work to do a 3 month business trip. We´re so sorry for not warning you sooner but this was surprising even to us. We left money on the counter, so you can buy anything you need, and of course if you want you can have your friend´s over. _

_Love, _

_Dads._

"_Great!" _Rachel thinks to herself "_This was exactly what i needed to...Everyone´s going to places and I have to stay stuck in here, with nothing for me..."_

Rachel looks at the money next to the note and smiles getting an idea. "_Or maybe I don´t..."__  
_

* * *

"Hello Miss, where you do you want to go?" The driver asks while Rachel gets inside the cab.

"Hello Sir, where is the farthest place you can drive me to?"

"Mystic Falls" He answers "But that´s a very long and expensive ride...Are you sure that´s where you wanna go to?"

Rachel nods her head firmly "Yes, I´m sure Sir"

* * *

**Okay guys, I´m pretty sure this was terrible *hide myself with fear*...*peeks out* Wasn´t it?**

**Anyway...Please review,so you can let me know what you think! Was this good?(I´m pretty sure it wasn´t)**

**Fav part?(Do you have any?)**

**Thanks for reading! :) xoxo**


End file.
